


a body wishes to be held & held

by littlesong13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesong13/pseuds/littlesong13
Summary: Harry vuole ricambiare il favore dopo che Louis lo ha aiutato con il suo calore.





	a body wishes to be held & held

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a body wishes to be held & held](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584426) by [turnyourankle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnyourankle/pseuds/turnyourankle). 



Bussano alla porta. Harry è puntuale, e Louis deglutisce anche se la sua gola è secca.

Si passa le mani sui pantaloni della tuta prima di aprire la porta. Può già sentire il calore formicolare sotto la sua pelle, i nervi contrarsi di anticipazione.

“Heeey” dice Harry appena appare nel suo campo visivo “Posso?” indica verso l’interno dell’appartamento.

Giusto. È venuto proprio per questo. Ovviamente. Louis annuisce e fa un passo dentro, gli occhi che osservano Harry mentre entra. Sente come se la tua lingua fosse incastrata nella sua gola. Harry almeno non sembra nervoso, solo un po’ esitante, con le mani infilate nelle tasche dei suoi skinny.

Si abbassa per togliersi gli stivali e il modo in cui il le sue curve e il suo culo risaltano fanno salivare Louis.

“Non so se avevi bisogno che ti portassi qualcosa tipo da mangiare, ma se vuoi posso fare un salto da Tesco? Avrei dovuto probabilmente chiedertelo prima di arrivare qui ma non volevo essere in ritardo.”

“No. No, sono apposto. Ho attivato un servizio di consegna. Dovrebbero lasciare del cibo davanti alla porta più o meno… ogni sei ore.” Harry annuisce a quello che sta dicendo Louis, ma non sembra che stia prestando molta attenzione mentre allinea le scarpe vicino alla porta. Louis continua “Gli ho chiesto di raddoppiare le consegne per questa volta, quindi non dovrebbero esserci problemi”

Louis non è sicuro di cosa abbia fatto per meritarsi tutto questo, pensa, mentre guarda Harry togliersi la giacca. O meglio, lo sa, ma non sembra essere abbastanza. Non intendeva annusare, ma non può trattenersi, inspira un respiro secco mentre Harry arrotola la sua maglia fino ai gomiti.

Il respiro di Louis è fermo, ma probabilmente si lascia uscire un lamento disperato, perché’ gli occhi di Harry sono pungenti su di lui.

“Come stai?” chiede Harry, intrappolando il suo labbro inferiore tra i denti. La sua esitazione è palpabile, il suo odore sta lentamente aumentando mentre sposta il suo peso da un piede all’altro. Deve sentire la voglia uscire da Louis ad ondante, il suo travolgente desidero. Se Harry in questo momento desse la schiena a Louis e si piegasse Louis non avrebbe voluto altro se non immergersi dentro di lui, assaggiarlo, consumarlo fino a che tutto quello che può sentire è Harry ed i loro odori mescolati. La mente di Louis sta già avendo le vertigini, e il suo calore non si è nemmeno ancora liberato totalmente.

Non si sono nemmeno ancora toccati.

Harry sembra rabbrividire da dove è fermo, gli angoli della sua bocca stanno fremendo. Probabilmente Louis si sta eccitando troppo velocemente ed Harry deve averlo sentito. È esattamente quello che non voleva accadesse.

“Io—uhm. Tu non devi, sai. Non è—“ deglutisce di nuovo. Cristo, può sentire il suo battito ronzare nelle vene. “—non è troppo tardi perché’ tu te ne vada, sai? Non devi farlo”

“Vuoi che non lo faccia?” si acciglia Harry, una ruga appare tra le sue sopracciglia. Porta una delle sue braccia a circondarsi il petto, come per proteggersi. Spalle abbassate, si rimpicciolisce un po’, e questo strappa il cuore di Louis con così tanta intensità e tutto quello che vuole fare è avvolgere Harry tra le sue braccia e marchiarlo. Fargli sapere che lo vuole e che è al sicuro e desiderato e perfetto.

Al contrario Louis decide di dire, “Non voglio che tu ti senta obbligato. Penso,” fa una pausa, ricomponendosi con un respiro profondo. Senza aver più paura di apparire raccapricciante, “penso che tu possa sentire quanto io ti voglia qui. E’ abbastanza lampante.”

Harry sembra combattere un sorriso e il suo naso si arriccia mentre abbassa la testa. “So in che cosa mi sono cacciato Louis. Voglio solamente aiutare.”

“Ok,” dice Louis mentre espira un lungo, acuto sibilo.

Harry ha ancora il braccio sul petto, e Louis si avvicina per spostarlo, non volendo vederlo farsi piccolo in sua presenza. La pelle di Harry è elettrica quando le dolci dita di Louis si avvicinano, i peli ritti dal tocco di Louis.

*

“Voglio ricambiare il favore,” disse Harry dopo un attimo di silenzio.

Louis sbattè le palpebre, non comprendendo. “Che cosa intendi?” morsica un altro pezzo del suo panino, facendo in modo che il pesto non fuoriesca e si spalmi sulla sua faccia.

“Quando tu andrai in calore. A meno che tu non abbia altri piani, penso. Quel che è giusto è giusto.” Le sopracciglia di Harry erano più aggrottate del normale. Il suo pollice batteva a lato della sua bocca. I tendini del suo collo sembravano in tensione, come se stesse cercando di rimanere calmo.

“Apprezzo l’offerta, ma non credo che avere intorno qualcuno che mi nutre con dei panini e mi bassa le bottigliette d’acqua possa essere molto di aiuto. Specialmente non un omega. Quello sarebbe—molto peggio, penso”

“No, intendo. Posso aiutarti ad attraversarlo… non mi aspetterei che tu… ti controlli, o qualcos’altro. Sempre che tu non abbia altri piani, come ho detto prima. Non voglio far intendere che tu possa volermi per quello.”

La gola di Harry si contrae mentre deglutisce. La sua mascella si tese, e allontanò il piatto di patatine. Probabilmente aveva ripetuto molte volte il suo discorso, dal modo in cui tutto suonava preparato. Eppure, Harry era così nervoso che non aveva nemmeno toccato il suo pranzo. Il che faceva pensare che probabilmente non sapeva veramente in che cosa si stava immischiando.

Louis provò a rallentare il suo cuore galoppante, il flusso di immagini di come potrebbe essere passare il suo calore con Harry lo travolse. Non voleva che Harry si sentisse obbligato. Era chiedere tanto, per loro, di passare il calore con lui.   
Afferrò la mano di Harry, con fermezza, e chiese, “Sei—sei sicuro?”

“L’ho già fatto.” C’era una punta di spavalderia nella sua voce, e Louis voleva ringhiare. Era immotivato, ovviamente. Non aveva ragione di essere geloso. Harry non era suo. E si stava solamente offrendo perché’ Louis aveva aiutato Harry a superare il suo calore.

Il che non era uno scambio equo, visto che non si erano nemmeno toccati, essendo stati separati da quel desolato muro. Ma questo è—questo è Harry che si offre a Louis nel periodo in cui le sue inibizioni sarebbero state basse. La sue narici si dilatarono al pensiero, e dovette scrollarselo di dosso.

“Non è uno scambio equo… non e’ uguale. Non posso chiedertelo.”

“Tuttavia, non me lo stai chiedendo” Harry insistette. Strinse le dita di Louis, ed era così caldo e rassicurante che come poteva Louis dire di no? Come poteva rifiutare l’uomo su cui aveva fantasticato dalla prima volta che aveva posato i suoi occhi su di lui.

“Il mio calore è tra una settimana.” Disse Louis e Harry annuì, i capelli che cadevano oltre la sua fronte. Come se lo avesse sempre saputo. Come se avesse programmato di chiederlo ora, prima che Louis si organizzasse in altri modi.

Tutto quello che Harry aveva da dire era, “Sì, ok”. Le sue grance erano arrossate, ma Louis sapeva che era meglio non indagare. Pensava di non riuscire a gestirlo se Harry gli avesse confessato che non voleva andare solamente a letto con lui.

*

Non sarebbe dovuto succedere, è questo il punto.

Louis non avrebbe dovuto avere possibilità con Harry.

Harry era off-limits, era uno dei pochi Omega senza legame dell’ufficio e aveva rifiutato le avances da chiunque, senza distinzione tra Beta e Alfa. Rimaneva amico con tutti. Anche Russel, che era in grado di intrufolarsi nei pantaloni di ogni nuovo impiegato, aveva avuto la sua scivolata ed era stato gentilmente rifiutato. Molto più gentilmente di quanto Louis pensava si meritasse, ad essere onesti.

Ha fatto parlare le persone. Si spettegolava di Harry che non era interessato nell’impegnarsi con nessuno, o che era solo interessato in Omega, il che poteva essere possibile. Nessuno era abbastanza coraggioso (o maleducato) da chiederglielo.

Louis osservava tutto questo a distanza. Non era il tipo di persona che faceva subito la prima mossa, anche se i brillanti occhi di Harry e il suo grande sorriso avevano fatto esplodere i fuochi d’artificio dentro di lui dalla prima volta che lo aveva visto. Ma voleva aspettare con calma. Più passava il tempo, più diventava ovvio che Harry non fosse interessato a nessuno dell’ufficio, più Louis manteneva le distanze.

Sapeva di non poter sopportare di essere solo amico con Harry. Louis sapeva che se avessero iniziato a parlare avrebbe voluto andare a pranzo con lui e andare a prendere al volo un caffè e parlare durante le pause sigaretta e probabilmente avrebbe ceduto e avrebbe chiesto a Harry un appuntamento. E poi avrebbe dovuto affrontare il naso di Harry che si increspava e il suo gentile rifiuto. E non lo voleva.

Quindi, invece, Louis era fermo ad accennare un ‘ciao’ quando Harry gli passava vicino nei corridoi. Una volta, durante una pausa sigaretta, aveva prestato a Harry il suo accendino. Sembrava che Harry volesse iniziare una conversazione e Louis si era scusato, non provando nemmeno a riavere indietro il suo accendino. Ecco quanto chiuso in un angolo si sente Louis quando e’ in presenza di Harry. Come se stesse per saltare fuori dalla sua pelle; e premere le sue mani ai lati della faccia di Harry, portare la bocca di Harry alla sua. I suoi pollici bramosi di passare i contorni della bocca di Harry, e Louis non aspettava altro che sentire l’odore di Harry senza essere rifiutato.

Questo e’ quello che successe: Harry e Louis arrivarono in ufficio nello stesso momento, il che era abbastanza strano. Louis aveva la tendenza ad arrivare leggermente in ritardo—non che importasse a nessuno visto che finiva sempre il suo lavoro in tempo, ma comunque—e solitamente vedeva Harry prendere un caffè dalle macchinette quando Louis si sbrigava ad arrivare. Se si fossero fissati Harry avrebbe solitamente sorriso e detto ‘tsk’ sottovoce, i suoi occhi brillanti di dispetto. Come se fosse stato colui che era scampato a qualcosa mentre appoggiava le labbra alla tazza.

Ma non questa mattina. Questa mattina si sono imbattuti nell’altro mentre aspettavano l’ascensore. Louis era tentato di stuzzicare Harry per arrivato in essere in ritardo, ma sentiva che era una impresa troppo rischiosa che lo avrebbe portato a chiacchierare e poi a flirtare. Quindi stette in silenzio. Harry non sembrava essere infastidito, non prestandogli attenzione.

Louis arricciò il naso appena le porte dell’ascensore si chiusero. L’odore era… non travolgente, ma stava crescendo. Gli faceva venir voglia di leccarsi le labbra e assaggiare l’aria, le sue narici allargate. Quando guardò Harry notò che i suoi occhi erano chiusi, la sua testa abbandonata contro il muro.

“Non dovresti essere a casa?” chiese senza pensare. Chiaramente, Harry era nel primo periodo del calore. Il che significava che non prendeva dei soppressori. Molte delle persone che volevano rimanere senza legame prendevano i soppressori. Le rotelle nella testa di Louis iniziarono a girare lentamente, ma voleva affrontare la situazione con calma.

Gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono accigliati, la bocca aperta. “Io—io pensavo di essere apposto. La scadenza è tra qualche giorno. Deve essere in anticipo”

Se la faccia di Harry non fosse già stata arrossata, Louis pensò lo sarebbe diventata mentre parlava, la sua voce piena di imbarazzo. Non è strano, si disse Louis. Non lo era. Non avrebbe lasciato che Harry si offendesse perché aveva sbagliato a calcolare i giorni.

“Succede anche ai migliori.” Disse Louis, tenendo un tono calmo. “Penso che tu abbia al massimo un paio di ore di tempo, amico.”

“Fanculo.” Harry portò una mano a coprirsi la faccia. Produsse un piccolo lamento dal retro della sua gola che colpì Louis dritto nello stomaco. Lasciò cadere le sue mani, stringendole in pugni e morsicò il suo labbro inferiore. Harry continuò “Sinceramente, non penso di avere tutto quel tempo.”

Dal modo in cui Harry stava leggermente tremando aveva probabilemente ragione. Sembrava come se gli servisse un enorme ammontare di energie solo per stare in piedi, il modo in cui i suoi denti scavavano nelle sue labbra facevano capire che si stava trattenendo.

“Okay. Uhm.” Louis portò con sottigliezza una mano alla bocca. Aveva bisogno di respirare per pensare, ma aveva anche bisogno di giudizio per non essere distratto.

L’ascensore arrivò a destinazione, e quando le porte si aprirono Louis fece segno ad Harry di uscire, non volendo toccarlo senza aver avuto il suo esplicito permesso.

“Okay,” disse Louis. “Devi semplicemente andartene. Lascia una nota dove comunichi che esci per il tuo calore. E potrai andare a casa.”

Harry scosse la testa. Gli occhi socchiusi mentre stringeva le braccia attorno a se. “E’ troppo lontana, non penso di farcela.”

“Okay.” Louis aveva bisogno di pensare. Chiaramente per Harry era già troppo tardi perché riuscisse a gestire il calore da solo. “C’è un centro per il calore non troppo lontano. Se vuoi ti posso portare lì”

Harry annuì, le nocche sbiancate mentre stringeva i suoi bicipiti con più forza. Era stretto come un nodo, e Louis provava dolore a guardarlo.

“Okay, dovremmo andare adesso. Possiamo—chiamiamo quando siamo là perché penso—penso che dovremmo sbrigarci.”

Harry annuì di nuovo, le sue labbra completamente strette dalla sua bocca, una profonda linea tra le sopracciglia.

Louis non voleva rimanere bloccato con l’odore di Harry nell’ascensore, quindi prese le scale. Non dovevano andare molto lontani e il vento frizzante aiutava a dispendere l’odore di Harry. Louis notò un paio di persone passare accanto a loro e annusare l’aria, ma mostrò i suoi denti e loro continuarono a camminare.

Quando arrivarono al centro Harry stava bruciando, emanava calore ad ondate. A Louis iniziava a far male la mascella da quanto stava stringendo i denti per cercare di non perdere il controllo.

Si imbatterono in un intoppo quando l’impiegata disse loro che dovevano entrare insieme. A quanto pare, era contro le regole lasciare da solo un Omega così avanti come Harry. I denti i Harry iniziarono a battere mentre l’impiegata spiegava, e tutto questo non stava aiutando la loro situazione.

Harry sbatté gli occhi in confusione, chiedendo, “Louis?” E seriamente, questo fu tutto quello che servì a Louis per cedere. Aveva lavorato così duramente per mantenere le distanze da Harry tutto il tempo in cui avevano lavorato insieme, solamente per essere incastrato in questa situazione. Rinchiuso con Harry durante in suo calore. Avrebbe riso per l’ironia se non fosse stato così frustrato.

Louis scelse una suite costruita per i partners non legati. Una che avesse le stanze da letto separate e un salotto per le coppie che volevano aspettare fino al matrimonio per consumare, ma volevano comunque rimanere vicini durante il calore.

Louis aveva sempre pensato che fosse una cosa bizzarra da fare, ma appena entrarono nella stanza fu felice dell’esistenza di questa. Entrambe le camere da letto avevano porte e condotti dell’aria separati così che il profumo non avrebbe viaggiato da una stanza all’altra. Harry non perse tempo a raggiungere a passo infermo una delle due camere, lasciando una scia di vestiti al passaggio.

Harry avrebbe avuto bisogno di qualcosa che lo aiutasse ad affrontare il calore, quindi Louis chiese, “Che cosa vuoi?”

Harry grugnì in risposta, e Louis non sapeva se Harry non aveva sentito la domanda o non era riuscito a capirla, ma non era desideroso di avvicinarsi. Scelse di uscire dalla suite e di andare ad acquistare dei giocattoli erotici per il calore da una macchinetta li vicino. Le sue braccia erano piene quando tornò alla suite, e si premurò di trattenere il respiro prima di bussare e spalancare la porta di Harry.

“Ho gli occhi chiusi,” disse Louis. Non sapeva a che punto del calore fosse Harry, ma giudicando dal travolgente profumo non sarebbe stato sorpreso se Harry fosse già stato nudo mentre si strusciava contro coperte. Non voleva invadere la privacy di Harry più del necessario.

Il problema era, senza l’aiuto della vista non sapeva bene dove avrebbe dovuto posare il suo bottino. Louis chiede, “Mi puoi tipo, dire dove devo andare? Sempre che tu non voglia che io lasci tutto sul pavimento?”

Ci fu un fruscio e Louis pensò che poteva solamente essere Harry che si alzava. Louis si sentiva stordito semplicemente stando li in piedi con i suoi occhi chiusi. Non udiva Harry avvicinarsi, ma poteva sentirlo. Il calore di Harry si stava espandendo attorno a lui, le sue mani sempre più sudate mentre stringeva i giochi.

Louis li lasciò quasi cadere quando sentì la pelle bollente di Harry contro la sua mentre prendeva i giochi dalle sue braccia.

“Grazie,” biascicò Harry con voce rotta. Louis annuì, non fidandosi a parlare.

Harry era così vicino che Louis si sentiva inviluppato dal suo profumo, voleva affogarci. Poté sentire Harry schioccare le labbra prima di parlare, “Sei sicuro. Sei sicuro di non voler rimanere?”

Louis annaspò alla ricerca d’aria, obbligandosi a scuotere la testa. Era il calore che stava parlando. Harry non lo voleva. Si erano parlati pochissimo da quando si conoscevano, e la metà di queste conversazioni erano avvenute perché Harry era in calore. Era il calore che parlava, Louis continuava a ripetersi.

Louis barcollò fuori dalla stanza, e chiuse la porta dietro di se. Si aggrappò allo stipite della porta con così tanta forza che le sue nocche iniziarono a dolere. Poteva farcela. Poteva mantenere il controllo. “Chiamo l’ufficio e faccio sapere che siamo entrambi in congedo per il resto della settimana. Più tardi ti porto del cibo. Fammi sapere se ti serve qualcosa, okay?”

Aspettò che Harry dicesse qualcosa, ma non successe niente. Si sentiva male, rifiutare Harry nel bel mezzo del suo calore, ma era meglio così. Harry l’avrebbe capito una volta uscito dalla foschia mentale in cui si trovava. Louis supplicò, “Puoi almeno chiudere a chiave la porta, Harry?”

Sospirò di sollievo quando sentì la serratura chiudersi. Giusto. La sua faccia era sudata e le sue ascelle erano umide dallo stress. Poteva farcela. Poteva trascorrere il calore di Harry con lui e aiutarlo senza cadere a pezzi. Doveva.

Non sapendo cosa Harry volesse da mangiare, Louis ordinò tutto quello che offriva il menù del servizio in camera. Avrebbe mangiato tutto quello che Harry non voleva. Mentre aspettava il cibo, camminò su e giù per la suite e cercò invano un mini bar.

Ovviamente questa era una struttura senza alcool. Ovviamente. Ogni ospite era già con basse inibizioni, nessuno avrebbe voluto essere anche ubriaco. Era la ricetta per un disastro.

E in realtà, Louis non dovrebbe bere. Era meglio così. Ma Cristo voleva così tanto una piccola bottiglia di vodka per annebbiare i suoi sensi. 

In qualche modo, Louis sopravvisse. Arrivò il cibo e lui lo dispose tutto sul tavolino da caffè presente nel salotto, sperando che fosse ancora caldo quando Harry sarebbe stato pronto per mangiare. Non voleva disturbarlo o disorientarlo bussando alla sua porta, quindi Louis aspettò speranzoso. Sperava che Harry sarebbe uscito quando avrebbe iniziato a sentirsi affamato.

L’isolatore d’odore funzionava bene. L’insonorizzazione, al contrario, era inesistente. Louis poteva sentire gli strilli di Harry e lo stavano facendo diventare bisognoso, ogni parte di lui urlava che lo avrebbe dovuto aiutare. Il suo uccello duro e pesante nei pantaloni.

Louis finì per chiudersi a chiave nella sua camera, che sfortunatamente condivideva un muro con quella di Harry. Un sottilissimo muro di cartongesso, probabilmente una cosa intenzionale. Senza dubbio, così che le coppie potessero parlarsi mentre si prendevano cura di loro stessi. Così che potessero dirsi tutto quello che avrebbero voluto fare al compagno e quanto si amavano. Era stato pensato per rassicurare e supportare. Per Louis d’altro canto, era una tortura.

Sotterò la sua testa nel cuscino e si masturbò a secco, fermandosi quando sentì Harry uscire dalla sua stanza. Non aveva idea di quanto tempo fosse passato e il suo stomaco brontolava. Si distese sul letto ascoltando con attenzione, sorpreso dal bussare alla sua porta.

Harry parlò, “Puoi uscire e mangiare con me… ce n’è fin troppo per una persona sola”

Harry sembrava apposto, un po’ stanco il che. Okay. Louis si riprese un attimo (urlando nel suo cuscino). “Dammi un secondo,” disse ad alta voce e aspetto di sentire Harry strisciare i piedi prima di alzarsi.

Si tirò su i pantaloni da dove erano raccolti attorno alle sue cosce. Il suo petto era ancora umidiccio e sudato, la sua maglietta era decisamente da lavare. Doveva controllare se il centro poteva far recapitare un cambio d’abiti per entrambi. O se avevano pigiami da prestare e un servizio lavanderia. Cristo, che imbarazzo.

Rotolò fuori dal letto e raggiunse Harry al tavolo dove c’era il cibo. Harry era avvolto da una vestaglia, i suoi capelli umidi. Probabilmente aveva fatto una doccia.

“Ti senti meglio?” chiese Louis e Harry annuì mentre si serviva. Aveva preso una pila di pancakes e una fetta di bistecca con un sacchetto di patatine.

“Sono ancora un po’ eccitato, ma è normale. Dovrei avere un’oretta prima che peggiori di nuovo.”

Louis annuì, la sua bocca troppo asciutta per parlare. Non aveva bisogno di immaginarselo ma invece era proprio quello che stava succedendo. Non aiutava il fatto che fosse stato lui a scegliere i giochi erotici per Harry, quindi la sua immaginazione gli presentò l’immagine cristallina di Harry che si impalava su un dildo con le vene a rilievo, il corpo arrossato e la faccia contorta. Il brutto era che Louis poteva sentirlo, vedere Harry adesso, risplendere da quando è rilassato e arrendevole e stava facendo indurire Louis.

Tuttavia. Era un adulto e poteva rispettare i confini. Chiacchierarono mangiando, la regola di Louis sul non diventare amico di Harry ovviamente dimenticata. Considerando che Louis fosse totalmente innamorato di Harry da prima che avessero avuto una vera e propria conversazione, adesso era totalmente fottuto. Harry aveva il miglior senso dell’umorismo anche mentre era eccitato a causa del calore e dava corda alle frecciatine di Louis rispondendogli a tono.

E mentre Louis abbassava la guardia, il vestito di Harry scendeva, lasciando scoperto il suo petto e le sue clavicole. Quando i capelli di Harry furono asciutti li spinse dietro le sue orecchie, e Louis non riuscì a trattenersi dal guardare la curva del collo di Harry, la squisita pelle nella quale voleva buttarsi. Voleva tracciarla con i suoi denti e bagnarla con la sua lingua fino a che Harry avrebbe pianto per avere di più.

Louis era, semplicemente, fottuto.

È così che andò il resto del calore di Harry. Si chiudevano a chiave nelle rispettive stanze ogni volta che il calore tornava, ogni volta l’auto controllo di Louis diminuiva, non evitando più di ascoltare Harry al contrario facendo tesoro di ogni suono che sentiva. Smise di trattenersi, segandosi rumorosamente.

Verso l’ultima ondata di calore sembrò che Harry avesse capito che Louis lo stesse ascoltando di proposito, e quindi si fece avanti “Che stai facendo?” Chiese, la voce alta e stridula, e a Louis finì il cuore in gola, la mano ancora attorno al suo pene.

Harry stava parlando con lui? Aveva capto che Louis stava ascoltando e provando piacere dai gemiti e dai grugniti gutturali di Harry?

Louis deglutì seccamente, cercando di rimanere calmo. Eppure, Harry parlò di nuovo, chiedendo, “Louis?”

Cazzo. Stava parlando con lui. “Sì?” Louis cercò di tenere un tono di voce fermo, ma non era certo di star facendo un buon lavoro.   
“Ti stai segando?”

Lo sguardo di Louis cadde sul suo inguine, il suo pene più duro che mai nel suo pugno. Avrebbe potuto mentire. Avrebbe potuto dire di no. Ma quello avrebbe distrutto la fiducia che Harry e lui avevano costruito. La fiducia che stava tradendo proprio adesso mentre si segava al pensiero di Harry che si fotteva da solo. Fanculo.

“Sì,” disse Louis con un sospiro, appoggiando la testa al muro condiviso. Pensò di poter sentire Harry inspirare bruscamente, ma probabilmente se l’era immaginato. “Posso andarmene. Penso che tu sia abbastanza lucido per affrontare il resto del tuo calore da solo.”

“Io—no.” Harry sembrava offeso. “Stai… stai pensando a me?”   
Che cazzo di domanda era? Louis avrebbe riso se il suo respiro non fosse stato bloccato nei suoi polmoni, facendolo sentire come se fosse in procinto di esplodere dalla vergogna per approfittarsi del calore di Harry in questo modo.

“Cazzo, Harry. Sì. Sì, ovviamente” Louis suonava sconfitto, lo sapeva.

“A che cosa esattamente? A che cosa stai pensando?” Chiese Harry e… che cosa? Non sembrava disgustato o offeso. La sua voce era tesa ma Louis poteva sentire una nota di curiosità.

“Tutto bene, Harry?”

“Sì, solo-” Harry fece una pausa, e Louis poteva immaginarlo deglutire mentre si ricomponeva. “Continuo a pensare a te che sei dall’altra parte del muro. Immaginandomi cosa stai facendo.”   
“Non ti devi preoccupare di me.”

“Non sono preoccupato, solamente…” Harry strisciò contro il muro e si sentì un tonfo. Louis poté solamente pensare che fosse la fronte di Harry schiacciata contro di esso. “Solo. Ti prego. Dimmi a che cosa stai pensando?”

Louis chiuse gli occhi, le narici dilatate. Sapeva che non fosse possibile ma sentiva come se potesse sentire l’odore di Harry nonostante l’isolatore d’odore, nonostante fossero in camere separate. Il suo cazzo pulsava nella sua mano a causa della disperazione nella voce di Harry.

“Sto pensando ai giocattoli. A loro che ti riempiono. Ma non è abbastanza, non è vero? Non stanno facendo un buon lavoro come invece potrei fare io.”

“No, non sono abbastanza” la voce di Harry era bassa e roca e colpì l’eccitazione di Louis.

“Adesso cosa stai facendo?”

“Li avevo dentro prima… ma non riuscivo a smettere di pensare a te. Sai così tanto di buono. La tua bocca…”

“La mia bocca?”

“Voglio sentire la tua bocca su di me.” Harry emise un suono strascicato e se Louis avesse potuto vederlo sapeva che sarebbe immediatamente venuto. Non stava nemmeno muovendo il suo pugno, tenendolo stretto alla base del suo pene cercando di non venire troppo presto. Harry continuò, “Voglio sentire la tua lingua dentro di me.”

“’fanculo. Sì, lo voglio anch’io. Voglio assaggiarti.”

“Davvero?”

“Sì, voglio—voglio succhiare la tua lingua e assaggiare la tua saliva. Mordere il tuo labbro inferiore. Mi stuzzichi sempre, mordendolo. Voglio farlo diventare rosso e gonfio. Voglio che tu sappia che l’ho fatto io.”

Cristo, Louis poteva praticamente sentire le labbra di Harry sulle sue mentre parlava. Si strinse a se stesso contro il muro, mordendosi il bicipite facendosi male.

“Cos’altro?”

“Il tuo cazzo. Voglio assaggiare il tuo liquido seminale. Voglio sapere quanto diventi bagnato. Voglio assaggiare i tuoi umori.”

Louis era abbastanza sicuro di sentito il respiro di Harry fuoriuscire a quello, si sentì con chiarezza uno squittio acuto. Louis spinse la sua faccia contro il muro, cercando di avvicinarsi il più possibile. “Come ti senti, tesoro?”

“Non… abbastanza. Vai vanti, Lou, per favore.”

Okay. Se questo era ciò di cui aveva bisogno Harry per venire, Louis ce la poteva fare. Prese un respiro profondo, cercando di ricomporsi. Tutto quello che doveva fare era esprimere a parole tutti i pensieri che aveva avuto negli ultimi giorni.

“Vuoi sentire cosa farei, se fossi con te adesso?” Chiese, giusto per essere sicuro.

“Si, si, ti prego,” Harry rispose velocemente.

Ok. Poteva farlo. Se questo era ciò di cui aveva bisogno Harry per venire, Louis poteva farlo. Le sue braccia stavano per perdere la presa da quanto forte le stava spingendo contro il muro. Le tolse e le scosse. Si sedette sul pavimento, la schiena contro il muro, cercando di mettersi comodo.

Cosa avrebbe fatto se avesse avuto Harry li con lui, a sua disposizione?

Si leccò le labbra, il pollice disegnava dei cerchi sulla punta del suo pene dove il liquido preseminale stava uscendo.

“Ti metterei sul letto, sulla tua pancia. Ti farei tenere la testiera.” Poteva immaginarselo, il modo il cui la schiena di Harry si sarebbe inarcata, i muscoli tesi mentre Louis avrebbe respirato sulla sua pelle. “Ti bacerei le spalle e la schiena, lasciando una scia lungo la tua spina dorsale fino al tuo sedere. Scommetto che hai delle fossette lì, non è vero?”

Harry produsse un suono strozzato dall’altra stanza, e Louis si strinse con più forza, strattonando la sua lunghezza per cercare di stemperare la pressione nel suo cazzo. Il suo nodo stava già iniziando a formarsi.

Continuò, “Userei le mie dita per allargarti i glutei. Voglio vedere quanto bagnato diventi. Spingerei il mio pollice contro il tuo buco. Senza spingerlo dentro, solo abbastanza per far uscire i tuoi umori. Dopo li succhierei. Li assaggerei. Scommetto che sono dolci.”

“Si?”

“Ti sei mai assaggiato, Harry? Mi puoi dire di che cosa sai?”   
“Posso—posso controllare.”

Louis si morsicò così forte l’interno della sua guancia che sentì il gusto del sangue. Poteva vederlo; Harry che strofinava un dito sul suo buco, bagnandosi. E poi portava il dito alla sua bocca. Le labbra che succhiavano con bramosità, le guance incavate.

“Di che cosa sa, tesoro?” chiese Louis, cercando di mantenere il controllo.

“Sa di.. come il miele penso. Un po’ speziato ma dolce.”

Louis gemette. Ovviamente Harry sapeva di miele speziato, ovviamente. Come lui. La persona più dolce, gentile in grado di dire barzellette pungenti con malizia negli occhi. Cazzo. Quasi si pentì di averlo chiesto, sapendo che non lo avrebbe mai assaggiato.

“Sembra che io voglia proprio seppellire lì la mia faccia. Leccarti tutto. Renderti bagnato con la mia saliva come se fossero i tuoi umori.”

“S-sì?” Louis poteva sentire il respiro di Harry accelerare.   
“Puoi toccarti, sai? Fai finta che sia io.”

“Ho—ho due dita dentro di me.”

“Bene. Inizierei decisamente con due. Sei ingordo, non è vero? Non vedi l’ora di essere riempito?”

“Non vedo l’ora.”

“Sì, è quello che pensavo. Ma devi aspettare, lo farai? Devo prima saziarmi. Non ho finito di stuzzicarti, quindi rimani fermo per me, ok?”

“Per—per quanto?”

Se Harry non fosse stato in calore, Louis sarebbe stato tentato a lasciarlo insoddisfatto per più tempo possibile. Farlo arrivare all’orgasmo e poi riportarlo indietro; spingere i polpastrelli contro la sua prostata fino a farlo contorcere disperatamente, le gambe tremanti. Pomperebbe il pene di Harry a tempo con le spinte delle sue dita prima di toglierle.

Dovette stringere forte il suo nodo al solo pensiero. Era così bagnato che il suo liquido preseminale stava scendendo lungo l’asta, semplificando il movimento della mano sul suo cazzo.

Concentrazione. Doveva concentrarsi.

La sua gola si espanse mentre deglutiva. “Non troppo per ora. So che ne hai bisogno.”

“Sì—sì, ne ho davvero bisogno. Lou—ti prego.”

“Continuerei a muovere le mie dita e a succhiare il tuo cazzo.” Harry ansimò rumorosamente, come se fosse sorpreso. Questo scaldò Louis fino alla punta dei suoi piedi. Se non avesse fatto attenzione sarebbe venuto nel giro di cinque minuti. Doveva far venire Harry per primo.

“Mi assicurerei che tu fossi abbastanza aperto prima di spingermi dentro, solo la punta del mio cazzo. Tastando le acque.”

“Posso—posso usare il vibratore?”

“Sì,” Louis espirò. Chiudendo gli occhi, poteva immaginarsi Harry gattonare fino al letto e affettare il vibratore—quello storto con la replica di un nodo. “Dimmi, come ti fa sentire?”

“Mi sento—“ Harry iniziò e finì con un sussulto. “Pieno.”

“Te lo stai scopando?”

La risposta di Harry è incomprensibile, ma sembrava stesse concordando. Louis però voleva sentirlo, aveva bisogno di sentirlo. “Harry, parla per favore.”

“Sì—sì io. Mi sta colpendo proprio… nei punti giusti,” Harry finì con un singhiozzo, il retro della sua testa che sbatteva contro il muro fece eco nella stanza di Louis.

“Bravo ragazzo,” scivolò dalla lingua di Louis, e dal piagnucolio con cui Harry rispose, il termine, era probabilmente ben accetto. Louis continuò a segarsi con più velocità mentre immaginava Harry cavalcare ritmicamente il vibratore.

“Mi fa stare così bene. Tu mi fai stare così bene,” disse Harry, e oh.

“Sì? Ami avermi dentro di te? A spingermi contro il tuo punto, riempiendoti?”

“Sì—lo amo.”

“Ti sento così bene, tesoro. Così caldo e stretto. Solo per me, non è vero?”

“Sì, solo te. Solo per te, Lou.”

“Scommetto che i tuoi capezzoli sono turgidi e sensibili. Scommetto che hai un buonissimo odore. Puoi venire per me, Harry?”

“Io—“ iniziò Harry mentre spingeva il palmo della mano contro il muro. “Voglio che tu venga per primo.”

“Oh, tesoro,” Louis espirò. Il suo respiro più corto mentre continuava a pompare il suo cazzo. Il scivoloso suono della carne contro altra carne riempiva l’aria. Louis giurò di poter sentire il respiro di Harry contro il suo collo. Poteva praticamente sentirlo attorno a sé. “Harry sei così—cazzo,” esclamò quando il suo sperma ricoprì il suo pugno. Le sue gambe stavano tremando e il suo nodo era gonfio alla base del suo pene con niente a cui legarsi.

“Lou?” Harry suonava disorientato, e Louis avrebbe tanto voluto poter baciare le sue palpebre e calmarlo. Parlargli era tutto quello che poteva fare.

“Tesoro, sono qui. Sei così bravo per me. Scommetto che vuoi venire, giusto? Vuoi rilassarti come si deve?”

“Sì—io—“ Harry si interruppe e Louis capì che si stava dando piacere.

“Continua, piccolo. Voglio riempirti così bene. Così bene che non riuscirai a muoverti per una settimana.”

“Louis—cazzo.” Piagnucolò Harry e sembrò che si lasciasse andare contro il muro, senza più parlare.

“Stai bene?” chiese Louis con il cuore che palpitava. Poteva sentire Harry stiracchiarsi dall’altra parte del muro.

“Più che bene,” la voce di Harry era affannata e stanca. Louis poteva immaginare il modo in cui i lombi di Harry dovevano essere sciolti e rilassati, il suo sperma probabilmente a ricoprire il muro e la sua pancia.

“Avvolgiti in una coperta, ok? Hai bisogno di riposare.”

“Si sta bene qui,” sbiascicò Harry.

“Non starai così bene domani mattina, amore.” Louis sussultò all’uso del termine, ma Harry non sembrò accorgersene o importargli.

“Ok. Puoi—puoi continuare a parlare. Voglio solamente sentire la tua voce.”

“Certo, ovviamente.” Louis avrebbe dovuto crearsi un posticino comodo sul pavimento, ma non gli interessava. Si alzò e prese il piumino e i cuscini dal letto e cercò di creare un nido contro al muro.

Non riusciva ancora a rendersi conto di quello che era appena successo, e l’unico modo per distrarsi era sproloquiare su tutto e tutti. La trama delle coperte. Gli hamburger del servizio in camera che erano troppo cotti. Quali impiegati dell’ufficio avevano fatto un trapianto di capelli e chi avevano tradito il proprio compagno. La sua lingua continuava a muoversi, ed era abbastanza certo che Harry stesse dormendo a questo punto, ma almeno teneva Louis occupato.

In ogni caso, Harry gli aveva chiesto di continuare a parlare.

Non riuscì a ricordarsi quando si addormentò, ma si svegliò con un pensiero. Il posto in cui era messo sul pavimenti gli ricordò che il giorno precedente non era stato frutto della sua fantasia. Si sentiva indolenzito e il suo fianco faceva male da come si era appoggiato contro il muro.

Ma ne era valso ogni dolore e scottatura.

Bussarono alla sua porta, e cazzo. Probabilmente era quello che l’aveva svegliato. “Sì?” 

“Posso entrare?” chiese Harry e Louis si diede un’occhiata, arrotolato nella coperta.

“Non sono molto presentabile.”

“Oh.” Harry suonava deluso. Sempre che Louis non si stesse immaginando tutto, il che era totalmente possibile. “Io—sono apposto. Penso. È finita.”

Louis deglutì. “Ne sei sicuro?”

La voce di Harry era camuffata quando rispose, “No, sono sicuro, scusa. Se facciamo il check-out tra poco non dovremmo pagare per un’altra notte.” Louis giurò di poter sentire Harry sorridere. “Oh beh, tu non la dovrai pagare.”

“Giusto.” Louis si alzò e lanciò tutte le coperte e i cuscini sul letto. “Ho solo bisogno di darmi una sciacquata. Tra mezzoretta pronti?”

“Ok,” rispose Harry. Ci fu una pausa abbastanza lunga e Louis pensò che Harry se ne fosse andato prima di sentirlo parlare di nuovo, praticamente un inudibile “Grazie,” attraverso le crepe della porta.

Scaldò Louis molto di più di quello che avrebbe dovuto.

Louis si fece una doccia veloce, le immagini della scorsa notte come flash nella sua mente. Avrebbe potuto benissimo segarsi di nuovo nella doccia, ma voleva prendere il suo tempo a rivivere quello che era successo. Avrebbe aspettato di essere a casa. Anche senza la possibilità di vedere Harry, era stata la cosa più eccitante che Louis avesse mai vissuto.

Harry era seduto sul sofà quando Louis uscì, e si alzò velocemente. Infilò le mani dentro alle tasche dei suoi pantaloni abbassando la testa.

Se Harry non voleva parlarne, non sarebbe stato Louis a iniziare il discorso.

“Mi dispiace che tu abbia sprecato il tuo congedo con me,” disse Harry prima che ognuno andasse per la propria strada.

“No, io—non ne avevo bisogno. Va tutto bene. Sono felice di essere stato d’aiuto.” Louis si grattò il collo, le unghie mangiucchiate contro la pelle. Voleva così tanto avvicinarsi a Harry e calmarlo. Ma sapeva che quello che era successo era stata un’eccezione. Era legato al tipo di situazione. Almeno avrebbe avuto qualcosa a cui pensare durante il suo prossimo calore.

“Fammi—fammi sapere quanto ti devo per la stanza e, uh. Le… cose.”

Louis si accigliò prima di capire. Giusto, i giocattoli erotici. “Non ti preoccupare, amico.” Sorrise a trentadue denti. “E’ il minimo che potessi fare.”

“Okay.” Harry si corrucciò, la faccia austera. Diede l’idea di voler andarsene senza salutare, invece spalancò le braccia per Louis, invitandolo ad abbracciarlo.

Louis si buttò senza nemmeno pensarci. Harry aveva un odore dannatamente buono, ed era così caldo. Era ampio abbastanza per permettere a Louis di rifugiarsi nell’abbraccio, e non aveva idea di quanto tempo stettero fuori dal centro semplicemente abbracciandosi.

Non gli interessava.

“Grazie,” sussurrò Harry nell’orecchio di Louis, mandandogli un brivido lungo la colonna vertebrale.

*

E adesso, oggi, Harry è in piedi nella cucina di Louis. Aspettando una mossa da Louis.

“Dove mi vuoi?” Chiede, come se fosse la domanda più normale del mondo.

Dove Louis non lo voleva era probabilmente la domanda più esatta. Louis sbatte le palpebre lentamente, grattandosi il mento.   
Harry ride sotto i baffi, probabilmente a causa della confusione di Louis, e scuote la sua testa. “Non dovrei chiedertelo, giusto? Sei probabilmente tutto—“ Harry scuote la mano—“ ed eccomi qui a chiederti di prendere una decisione. Scusami.”

“Va bene.” Riesce a rispondere Louis. È troppo occupato a cercare di non guardare con troppa intensità la gola di Harry. È così esposta e pallida. Vuole attaccarsi ad essa e succhiare fino a che la pelle di Harry è ricoperta di succhiotti che hanno la forma delle labbra di Louis.

Harry si avvicina, e probabilmente ha detto qualcosa perché inclina la testa verso Louis. “Ti piace il mio collo?”

Louis deglutisce e annuisce con entusiasmo. “Sì”

La bocca di Harry si piega in un sorriso timido, e Cristo. Come riesce ad essere così fottutamente irresistibile e dolce nello stesso momento. Scopre i suoi denti e arriccia il naso, le mani attorno alla mandibola di Louis. Louis sbatte gli occhi.

“Scommetto che vuoi assaggiarlo, non è vero?” chiede Harry, e quando gli occhi di Louis incontrano di nuovo i suoi sono pieni di malizia.

“Voglio farlo, sì”

Harry annuisce, e inclina la sua testa di lato. I suoi capelli accarezzano il suo collo, e Louis può praticamente vedere il battito di Harry sotto la pelle.

Louis vuole chiedere il permesso, ma poi vede la lingua di Harry spuntare dalla sua bocca e semplicemente—si avvicina. Le dita di Harry spingono contro lo scalpo di Louis mentre Louis si avvicina al collo di Harry con una gran voglia.

Vuole essere gentile, e rispettoso. Totalmente assuefatto dall’odore che stava emettendo Harry, preme il naso dietro l’orecchio di Harry e apre la sua bocca. Vuole andare lento, ma un assaggio della pelle di Harry lascia Louis febbricitante. Chiude le labbra, succhiando la pelle di Harry con bramosia. Harry trema contro di lui, le dita che stringono i capelli di Louis.

Harry piagnucola quando Louis tira la sua testa da un lato, esponendo di più il suo collo. “Lou…” 

Louis si allontana con uno schiocco bagnato. La pelle di Harry brillante della sua saliva. Spinge il pollice contro i segni che ha lasciato. “Sai di buono, Harry.”

“Sì? Proprio come pensavi?”

Louis grugnì alla frase perché, Cristo. Harry non ne aveva idea. “Meglio, molto, molto meglio di quello che pensavo. Sei così.” Sospira smettendo di parlare, le sopracciglia unite mentre studiava il viso di Harry.

Le sue pupille erano dilatate e la sua faccia arrossata. E dal modo in cui se sue dita andavano avanti a stringere i capelli di Louis, sembrava fosse messo male tanto quanto Louis. È come un pugno nello stomaco, e Louis sorride ampiamente.

“Sono così?” Harry esala con respiro tremante. Le sue mani cadono dietro il collo di Louis, avvicinandolo. Tira la maglietta di Louis, come se volesse che Louis la togliesse.

Louis può benissimo farlo.

Si allontanò dalle braccia di Harry prima di togliersi la maglia in un unico gesto.

Non perde tempo a sbottonare la camicia di Harry.

Louis si lecca le labbra, cercando di decidere dove guardare, ogni centimetro di Harry richiede la sua immediata attenzione.

“Squisito,” dice Louis, e Harry espira con forza. Louis finisce di sbottonare la camicia e Harry la fa scivolare giù dalle sue spalle, tirando a se Louis dai polsi.

Harry occupa il suo campo visivo e si abbassa per baciare Louis. Stranamente Louis non se lo aspetta.

Le sue dita corrono sulla pelle calda di Harry mentre si scioglie nel bacio. Harry prende il comando, i suoi denti che mordono il labbro inferiore di Louis. Louis si sente come se stesse venendo mangiato, e non ha intenzione di far nulla per fermarlo.

C’è un forte schiocco quando si separano, e gli angoli della bocca di Harry sono bagnati di saliva. “Mi prenderò cura di te, ok?” è più una domanda che un’affermazione quella che esce fuori dalle labbra di Harry, e sì. Non c’è nient’altro che Louis voglia di più delle cure di Harry.

“Sì”

“Vieni qui,” dice Harry, e Louis si avvicina docilmente.

Harry gli prende le mani mentre si guarda in giro. Chiede: “dov’è la tua camera da letto?”

Louis indica la porta, e Harry annuisce. Harry cammina all’indietro in quella direzione, continuando a stare di fronte a Louis e a sorridere con malizia. Louis prende l’opportunità per continuare ad osservare il petto di Harry. I suoi capezzoli sono gonfi e turgidi, e il modo in cui il bacino di Harry si muove mentre cammina è ipnotizzante.

Harry riesce a farli arrivare in camera. Inizia a togliersi gli skinny mentre fa cenno a Louis di fare lo stesso. Il che significa per Louis di abbassarsi semplicemente i pantaloni della tuta e abbandonarli sul pavimento. Il suo pene è ritto sul suo stomaco mentre lo prende, guardando Harry strisciare fuori dai suoi jeans.

Finalmente Harry riesce a toglierseli e si siede sul letto, “Ricordi.. durante il mio calore—“

“Ricordo tutto,” lo interrompe Louis, la sua voce più brusca del previsto. Il sorriso di Harry si allarga fino a far spuntare le fossette.

“Hai detto che volevi assaggiarmi.”

Il respiro di Louis gli si ferma in gola, una reazione che fa molto piacere ad Harry dal modo in cui la sua testa cade da un lato. Si spinge più infondo al letto e allarga le gambe.

Louis può vedere i suoi umori ricoprire l’interno coscia da lì. Cazzo.

“Sì,” dice Louis, principalmente perché la sua bocca è aperta e si sente stupido a stare così. Ma, sì.

Stando insieme in un posto chiuso, a Louis sembra di star nuotando in Harry. Il suo profumo è dappertutto, infilandosi in ogni poro di Louis senza lasciarlo mai più. Spera che il suo letto avrà il profumo di Harry per almeno un mese.

Louis sbatte le palpebre all’Harry aperto di fronte a lui, e gattona sul letto. “Ti avevo detto che ti volevo a pancia in giù, giusto?” Chiede, e non aveva intenzione di suonare così rigido, ma Harry sospira piano. Sbatte le palpebre mentre annuisce con energia, girandosi.

Louis stringe le cosce di Harry, la pelle d’oca contro i palmi delle sue mani. Non vorrebbe mai smettere. Allarga le natiche di Harry con gentilezza, come promesso, premendo, e spinge il pollice contro il fremente buco di Harry.

Non così forte da farlo entrare, semplicemente.. accarezza con cerchi gentili l’apertura di Harry mentre gli umori continuano ad uscire. Allontana il pollice e lo succhia.

Harry gira la testa per guardarlo, e la sua bocca è aperta mentre esala un respiro brusco.

“Te l’ho detto che ricordavo tutto.” Dice Louis con un sorriso. Avrebbe adorato stuzzicare Harry ancora un po’, ma aveva bisogno di assaggiarlo di nuovo.

Tenendo Harry aperto, spinge la sua bocca contro il buco di Harry, la lingua a leccarlo con entusiasmo. Ha un sapore favoloso. Esattamente come descritto da Harry. C’è una punta speziata, ma è principalmente dolce. Dolce come la brezza estiva che raffredda la pelle accaldata. Succhia l’apertura di Harry e Harry si contorce.

Il cazzo di Louis ha uno spasmo, ogni succhio e leccata al buco di Harry lo fanno pulsare. Normalmente avrebbe voluto venire subito. È così che aveva fatto durante i calori precedenti. Ma questa volta… con Harry? Il modo in cui Harry risponde ad ogni suo tocco è come benzina sul fuoco che lo sta incendiando. Voleva di più; più sospiri, più gemiti, più brividi. Più di tutto. È come se il piacere di Harry lo stesse facendo sentire soddisfatto.

Riprendendo fiato, Louis si allontana, e finalmente spinge un dito dentro Harry.

Si lamenta, insoddisfatto, “Avevi detto due dita alla volta.” Non poteva star facendo il broncio per colpa di questo, giusto?

“Piccolo, non sei ancora pronto per due.” Louis spinge il dito più in fondo ed è così stretto. Così incredibilmente stretto. Se non lo sapesse penserebbe che Harry non avesse mai preso niente dentro di se, ma sapeva, semplicemente dal calore di Harry, che non era vero.

Harry sembra contrariato, spingendosi da solo contro il dito di Louis fino a che non ne inserisce un altro. A quel punto si rilassa, uno spasmo ogni volta che Louis colpisce la sua prostata.

“Proprio così, piccolo,” mormora Louis e gli viene così naturale chiamare Harry così. Lascia un bacio brusco vicino alle sue dita che continuano a dar piacere a Harry. È così dannatamente bello. Non vede l’ora di spingere dentro il suo cazzo pulsante, e avere Harry abbandonato a lui.

Harry sembrava già così affamato di lui, singhiozzante e bisognoso. “Pensi di essere pronto per il mio cazzo?” chiede Louis, respirando sopra il suo buco.

“Sì, ti prego,” dice Harry, così educatamente. “Possiamo?” chiede mentre si gira. “Possiamo farlo così? Faccia a faccia?”

Louis abbandona il mento sul petto, il suo petto gli fa male da quanto Harry è perfetto per lui.

Le cosce di Harry stanno tremando da quanto le sta tenendo spalancate, umido tutt’attorno alla sua fessura. Louis si avvicina e allarga le gambe di Harry con le sue cosce. Harry si abbandona sul letto, i suoi occhi socchiusi mentre guarda Louis spingersi nella sua apertura. La sua mascella è allentata, e gli manca il respiro quando Louis è tutto dentro.

Harry si copre la faccia con le braccia appena Louis inizia a muoversi, schioccando contro i suoi fianchi. “Hey,” lo rimprovera Louis. “Niente di tutto questo. Ti voglio vedere, per favore. Ne ho bisogno.” E lo fa, dio se lo fa.

Harry allontana le braccia dal viso e osserva Louis con attenzione. Stringe le gambe dietro la schiena di Louis. “Più forte, Lou.”

Louis può sicuramente eseguire l’ordine, e spinge più forte. Ha trovato l’angolo perfetto per sfregare contro il punto di Harry mentre lui si tocca. Il respiro di Harry è veloce, e il suo cazzo è rosso scuro e perde liquido preseminale sullo stomaco.

Louis decide di aiutare Harry, chiudendo la sua mano attorno al pene di Harry. Harry guaisce per la sorpresa. Si muove in un modo che sembra far intendere che non è tanto sicuro se vuole avvicinarsi o mandarlo via.

“Troppo?” chiede Louis e Harry spalanca gli occhi.

“Sì, ma non ti fermare, è molto—molto bello.” Si interrompe con un rantolo e la sua schiena si inarca mentre viene nella mano di Louis.

“Cazzo.” Esclama Louis, spingendosi con più foga dentro Harry, sentendo il suo nodo pronto ad uscire. Non si aspettava che Harry sarebbe venuto così presto, e questo lo sta eccitando anche di più. La punta del suo cazzo era stretta attorno all’apertura di Harry, mentre Harry si ammorbidiva contro di lui. “Bravo piccolo,” commenta Louis mentre continua a muovere la mano accompagnando Harry.

La faccia di Harry contorta mentre piagnucola, andando avanti a spingere i talloni sulla schiena di Louis.

Louis gli asciuga gli occhi mentre continua a spingersi contro la sua prostata. I suoi occhi sono così limpidi, e Louis ansima quando sente il suo nodo scivolare dentro il corpo di Harry. Gli occhi di Harry girano all’indietro ed esala un lungo gemito. Louis respira a fatica contro il collo di Harry. Il suo profumo è l’unica cosa che lo tiene con i piedi a terra, il cazzo seppellito in profondità dentro Harry.

Restano così, intrecciati all’altro. Louis è felice di essere in grado di appoggiare il suo orecchio contro il petto di Harry. Sentire come il suo cuore batte, solo per lui. Una delle sue mani trova la strada per la bocca di Harry, e Harry gli succhia le dita con gentilezza. “Le tue dita sono perfette per essere succhiate da me,” bofonchia Harry e Louis ride.

Rompe l’incantesimo per un mezzo secondo, e Louis preme dei dolci baci lungo le clavicole di Harry. La sua gola è completamente marchiata, e la vista fa contrare il pene di Louis.   
Harry lo sente, e sussulta e sorride a trentadue denti.

“Sei assolutamente troppo, non è vero?” chiede Harry e scuote la testa con divertimento.

Louis non riesce a ricordarsi un calore così soddisfacente, e non sono nemmeno a metà giornata. Le sue guance iniziarono a dolere al pensiero di poter avere Harry solo questa volta.

“Questo è stato… un enorme errore.” Louis scuote la testa, una risata bagnata è incastrata nella sua gola. Si accorge che Harry si irrigidisce e cazzo. Non aveva nemmeno pensato a come Harry avrebbe potuto reagire. “No, io non—“ Louis passa le sue mani sulle braccia di Harry, cercando di rilassarlo. “Intendo. Non so cosa dovrei fare senza di te adesso, penso che tu mi abbia rovinato.”

Si sente un po’ come se stesse aprendo il suo petto, permettendo ad Harry di guardare il suo cuore pulsante. Non può lasciare che Harry pensi che si sta pentendo. Se dove esporre quanto vulnerabile diventa vicino ad Harry, allora lo avrebbe fatto.

“Non penso che tu lo debba fare.”

Louis si acciglia, non capendo bene quello che sta dicendo Harry. “Cosa?”

“Stare senza di me? Non devi.”

A Louis manca il respiro. Probabilmente si sta immaginando tutto. Il suo calore gli sta probabilmente facendo immaginare la proposta di Harry. Diamine, probabilmente anche la presenza di Harry è un’illusione.

“Harry non puoi essere serio, devi sta--”

“Pensando con il cazzo? Non puoi dare la colpa al mio calore perché sei tu quello che sta avendo uno scompenso ormonale al momento.”

“Sì,” Louis concorda docilmente. È vero. È Louis quello che considerava la possibilità che tutto questo fosse un’illusione. Non è ancora certo se lo sia o meno.

“Sono reale,” dice Harry con un broncio, e ok, quello è inaspettato. Alza la testa, catturando le labbra di Louis in un bacio. Non c’è nessun secondo fine, se non per dire ‘ciao, mi piace il tuo sapore’ e Louis non vorrebbe mai staccarsi.

“Sono molto reale e molto serio,” aggiunge Harry quando si separano. Si acciglia. “Al massimo potrei approfittarmi di te al momento.”

Louis rilascia una risata, seppellendo la testa contro il collo di Harry. Louis respira profondamente e riprende a ridere. “Non ti stai approfittando di me. Per niente. Non hai idea da quanto tempo io ti voglia.”

“Perché non hai mai fatto nulla?” chiede Harry corrucciandosi.

“Pensavo che non fossi interessato, tesoro,” dice Louis da un angolo della sua bocca. Il suo pollice segue la mascella di Harry. “Hai rifiutato tutti. Pensavo che tu stessi prendendo dei soppressatori e che non ti stessi guardando in giro.”

Harry soffia e scuote la testa. “Ho rifiutato tutti perché sapevo chi volevo.” Da una spinta alla spalla di Louis, le unghie a scavare la pelle di Louis. È il tipo di dolore a cui Louis può abituarsi.

“Lo sapevi?”

“Mi interessavi solo te, Louis.” Chiarisce Harry e Louis non riesce a processare un bel niente. Harry è un meraviglioso, squisito, straordinario uomo ed è steso sotto di Louis. A cui Louis è legato per un’altra mezzore. Quest’uomo che Louis ha con rammarico rifiutato per mesi, lo voleva per tutto questo tempo.

Inizia a ridere, esce dalla sua gola come un torrente. “Sono un coglione assoluto, non è vero?” chiede Louis e Harry annuisce, ridendo con lui. Louis lascia un altro bacio sulla bocca di Harry, sprizzando felicità da tutti i pori. “Beh. Per essere giusti, ho sempre voluto solo te, Harry.”


End file.
